Mental Breakdown
by Suck3r'-'l0VE
Summary: This fanfiction IS a rushed series. Something I do when I HAVE free time. So chapters will not be in good quality and quantity.
1. Chapter 1

"**Taichou! Taichou!"** Kira's voice sounded through the halls in search of his captain, Ichimaru Gin. The third division's vice-captain has been in search for about an hour now. The expression on the blonde's face showed that he was indeed worried. _"What if something happened to him?"_ Having those very thoughts flood in his mind was enough to get Kira more worried.

**"T-Taichou!"** Kira shouted louder with more concern for his captain.

His feet pounded amongst the hard ground with great force, quickly moving about the halls of the large building. His eyes scanning every room that he ran past, his arms pushing away those that were in his way. 

_"W-Why am I so worried?"_ It was odd. Sure, Kira always had worried for his captain when he was no where to be seen. Of course Kira would go search for his captain with no end when there was an urgent message needed to be given out. But why? Why was Kira worried about him so suddenly, looking for him when there was nothing to be delivered?

**"Nani? What a ruckus…"** Gin took a step from around the corner, eyes glaring down the narrow hall as a familiar figure was rushing around like mad. His features lost that slim grin he wore as a puzzled expression plastered itself on. His hands cupped safely in his sleeves as eyes followed along with the figure from afar.

**"Taichou!"** The final yell of his captain's name before suddenly have spot him in the distance. The silver haired male was growing closer with each step Kira took. His pace slowed down, soon to become a walk when he neared his captain. Halting when coming directly in front of his captain, Kira bowed his head in respect and failed to look back up until directed to do so. **"Ohayo Ichimaru taichou!"**

**"G'mornin' to you too Izuru. Now, what is it ya need me fo' eh Izuru?"** Gin questioned the vice-captain, watching as the blond straightened up. He took a step back to give some space, waiting for a reply.

_"Oh no…what do I need him for?"_ The question buzzed in Kira's ear as the blond bit the corner of his bottom lip. He was nervous now, with nothing to say at that. Trying to think of something to say was hurting his head as well. **"Ah…."** Having not been able to continue from there, Kira allowed his eyes to drop away from the cold stare of his captain and towards the ground.

**"I ask you a question Izuru. Ya need to reply."** Gin spoke bluntly, watching the other who gave no response. A sigh came past the silver haired male, shaking his head slightly before pulling his right hand out and placing it on Kira's shoulder. **"You know, don't bother me if there ain't nothin' for ya to tell me."** His hand slowly slid off the male's shoulder as Gin walked past the blond.

The cold words that Kira received was enough to leave the male there standing in silence, not knowing what to say until suddenly, a hell butterfly fluttered by his ear. Eyes widening as the message was heard, Kira turned around, took a few steps forward to reach his captain, and grasped the older male on his shoulder with a hand. **"H-Hold on!"** Kira shouted aloud, now both shocked at the message he got and relieved that he wouldn't look like a fool to have been out looking for Gin. After all, there was now a reason to have found Gin.

Feeling the other's hand on his shoulder, Gin turned around slowly, removing Kira's hand, and grinning widely. **"What?"**

**"It seems as if we have a hollow intrusion! Accordingly to what I heard from the hell butterfly, one of them seem to be a gillian."** Kira spoke in all seriousness, eyes glaring up at his captain with concern.

**"And?"** Gin ask. There was more, he knew it. Why else would Kira look so concerned? A few hollows would mean nothing to him so there would be no need for a concerned face. Even if there was a gillian magically found a way to have gotten into soul society.

Kira's eyes saddened, forced to look away and towards the ground once again. **"You are to head out in charge of the first line of defense against the gillian."**

**"That's all? Don't worry 'bout me, if that's what's botherin' ya. I'm a capt'n in the Gotei thirteen right?"** Gin spoke proudly, brushing by his vice-captain when on his way of leaving. Gin took a nice ten step before stopping, peering over his shoulder, and saying a few last words. **"One question, what did they tell you to do?"** Gin was curious. If he were to be heading out in charge of the first line of defense with Kira then the blond wouldn't seem so worried. Seeing that he was, there was more.

Kira's eyes widened slightly, turning his body half way to face his captain. **"I….I was assigned to take care of the other hollows alongside with Renji, and help from the thirteenth squad as well."** Not having even looking up towards his captain's face when saying that, Kira only turned away, walking the opposite direction from Gin. His walk slowly turned into a jog, then a run like the rest of the shinigami that were rushing around in the halls.

**"Oh? He's always been the odd one."** Gin spoke towards himself, before walking down the narrow hall, having been asked to hurry every now and then. For the pace that he was going at, was extremely slow. Why? Because something was bothering him greatly. **"Aizen, this wouldn't be your doing now would it?"**

Yes.  
Gin had long gone away from Aizen and Tousen. He came back to Soul society. The reasoning solid and highly believable. Lack of respect, and act of mistreatment. Although, one would hesitate to believe that, for Gin wouldn't be one to be pushed away by such a trivial reason. But alas, things were good. Sure, he was put up for execution, but would his vice-captain just sit back and watch as things happened? Of course not. So through long months of deciding Gin's punishment, Kira came out proudly saying that his captain was safe from harm, but sadly said that his captain would be left with no zanpakuto. How Gin still ranked as a captain official is because of his swordsmanship, and the fact that his zanpakuto was only to be stripped of his possession until they feel it was safe to hand it over to him to wield.

Thus, Ichimaru Gin was now back.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Ichimaru Gin!"** The sudden screech of his name made Ichimaru halt in his steps, and turn to see who it was. Within the distance he could see a duo of Kiyone and Sentaro running mad towards him. From the speed that they were running at, Ichimaru knew that there would be a head on collision if he didn't move. So within a split second, Ichimaru took a step back, and turned to his side, his eyes trailing along with the two as they rushed by. He frowned slightly when he noticed the large flight of stairs they were about to head towards.

**"UWAH!"** Kiyone screeched and clung to her partner on fright as they both began to tumble and fly down the many flight of stairs just outside the building. The many clunks and bumps were heard, as the two continued their trip down the flight of stairs.

Ichimaru blinked a few times, frowning from the sudden pain that he felt from just seeing the two tumble down the flight of stairs. He leaned over the edge of the stairs, hands clasped behind his back, and glaring down as Kiyone and Sentaro made it to the base of the stairs in one large crash. Ichimaru winched from them, as his grin returned onto his features. **"Oh?"**

**"BAKA!"** Sentaro sprung to his feet and smacked Kiyone on the back of her head with brute strength.

**"OW! Don't hit me you loser!"** Kiyone quickly got up to her feet, pulling on Sentaro's hair with such force. With her other free arm she put the man in a headlock. That was until she noticed Ichimaru staring down at them from the top of the abnormally huge flight of stairs. **"Ichimaru-sama!"** Kiyone sudden yelped out, letting go of her partner in a split second and darting towards the stairs to go reach Ichimaru. Although that was a failure for she felt a jolt of pain shoot through her head and she halted.

**"No you don't! Ukitake taichou trusts me more! I should be the one to fulfill his order in giving out the message to Ichimaru-sama!"** Sentaro had a tight grip on Kiyone's hair, quickly pulling her back behind him before beginning to dart up the flight of stairs at an incredible speed.

**"He trusts me more!"** Recuperated from nearly having her hair pulled out of her scalp, Kiyone leaped forward, overhead Sentaro and with both feet, landed on her partner's face when he looked up. Using Sentaro's face a boost to make a higher leap up, she jumped back up into the air, landing gently at the side of Ichimaru, one knee on the ground and head bowed. Trying her best to concentrate all her attention on the captain, the screams of Sentaro didn't allow her to do so. His loud voice booming through her mind as the male was tumbling back down the steps.

**"What an entrance."** Ichimaru spoke, staring down the stairs as Sentaro rolled back down to the base. It was sad really, having these two around was an annoyance. It makes him wonder how Jushiro can stand them.

**"Gomen Ichimaru-sama! Ukitake taichou wants me to-"** Before Kiyone was able to finish her sentence, a sudden foot was impaled on the side of her face as she was sent flying across the floor at a tremendous speed. It was…Sentaro.

He quickly dropped down to one knee and went to complete the sentence that Kiyone had started. **"Ukitake taichou wants to deliver news about the Gillian! It seems as if its reitsu multiples with each victim it consumes!"**

Ichimaru frowned at the sudden message, rubbing his chin with one hand as his eyes fixed over to where Kiyone was now located. **"Tell Jushiro to hold back the troops. Lemme go check things out fo' myself first."** It was odd to hear about such a Gillian like this. Afraid that this must have something to do with Aizen, Ichimaru decided to go in by himself first. See what it is that makes this Gillian ticks. **"When I need help from yer squad, I'll say so. If you dun hear from me…oh well."** Speaking that with no shake in his voice, Ichimaru took one forceful step before vanishing.

**"H-Hold on!"** Kiyone's sad attempt to call back Ichimaru failed and she sucked at her teeth, glaring over at Sentaro. Signaling that they were needed to inform their captain immediately. **"Come on already!"** Kiyone got up to her feet, grasping her partner by his arm and running back into the building in search of their captain. Was having Ichimaru head out alone first a good idea? They didn't know. He WAS a captain, but this was a Gillian was increasing reitsu they were talking about. Exactly how Ichimaru thought of such situations no one knew.

Pacing down the hall with Renji in front of him, he followed along with no word as Renji pushed people about and around to get through. **"Move goddamn it!"** The red head screech as he pushed aside a useless member of the fourth squad. After that was done, a head on collision was put into action. With a loud screech, Renji grasped onto his forehead, taking a few steps back and knocking over Kira as he himself ended up flying to the floor on top of the blond. **"WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**"R-Renji-san….I-I-I can't move…."** Kira sounded out in pain before Renji quickly jumped to his feet. Rolling to his side, Kira struggled to get up. It felt as if the bones in his body were broken.

**"G-Gomen Kira…"** Renji sweat dropped before turning around with a twitching eye. A hand shot out and grabbed the person that ran head first into him. His fingers fumbled with the shirt material in his hand, glaring at whoever it was before relieving it was Sentaro.

**"GOME GOMEN GOMEN! Don't hurt me please!"** Sentaro pleaded before being dropped to the ground in one piece.

**"Tch."** Renji scowled and pushed him aside, staring down at Kiyone. **"What are you two doing? Are ya both supposed to be backing up Ichimaru with the first line of defense?"** Renji questioned, staring at female with a puzzled expression upon his features.

**"T-That's the problem!"** Kiyone quickly spat out, pulling back her partner so that he stood behind her. **"Ichimaru-sama seems to have decided to head out by himself!"**

**"We need to get this information back to Ukitake taichou right now!"** Sentaro quickly said, grabbing his partner's arm and darting off down the hall to go find their captain.

Kira's eyes came to widen and he hoisted himself up from the ground and stared at Renji. _"W-What is he thinking?!"_ The concern was clearly showing on his features. Quickly turning at the duo running down the hall, Kira shouted aloud towards them. **"I-I need to go after him!"** Turning away to head towards the exit, Kira was stopped by the sudden contact of someone else's hand grasping around his arm and stopping him.

**"What are you doing Kira?"** Renji questioned, the seriousness on his face showing.

**"I need to go find Ichimaru taichou."** Was his last response.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ichimaru taichou…what are you thinking….?"_ Kira questioned himself, moving swiftly around the western wing of Rukongai. The alarm was sounded quite loudly in his ear, but all that was at mind was if his captain was okay. If he was alright, if there was no harm done. Many rushed about and around, Shinigami yelling for aid. Kira ignored all, only focusing on his captain. _"What was he thinking going after such an opponent by himself?!"_ Gritting his teeth, Kira was halted by a sudden dark figure that landed not too far from where he was located.

Lowering his body, Kira skidded along the dirt ground, one hand behind him scratching at the dirt to slow him. **"Tch…"** One hand gripping to his zanpakuto, Kira slowly rose from the ground, eyes not leaving the figure in front of him. **"Who might you be?"** Questioned the vice-captain, eyes gleaming with such strong intent. _"I don't have time for this. I need to find Ichimaru taichou before anything happens!"_ Sliding on foot forward, he took a stance, the grip on his zanpaktou tightening with each second of suspense.

**"Hirovok Remja."** Was the response of the other. A mask covered the portion of his features, covering his nose and eyes. At the top of the helm was one long sharp horn from the right side. **"Arrancar 135."**

Kira's eyes widened from what he heard, shocked that it was an Arrancar. _"What?! Report was said that they were just hollows! What is an Arrancar doing here?! And not to mention the three digits…"_ Biting down on his lower lip, Kira drew his zanpakuto, holding it out with two hands. **"State your purpose."**

**"That was not included in Aizen-sama's orders. I'm just here to carry out what I was told. So you know, you gotta move. Unless of course, you want that pretty face of yours to be messed up."** Remja spoke, licking his lips and slitting a small cut by his own throat, letting blood seep out freely. **"And I'll have great fun with you as well."** A smirk formed on his lips as he licked the blood off the tip of his claws.

**"Tch."** Shuddering slightly to what the Arrancar said, Kira's grip on his zanpakutoto tighten more. _"An Arrancar with three digits. Ichimaru taichou told me about them before."_ Suddenly it hit him, eyes widening and his legs slightly shaking at the spook. **"E-Ex Espada…"** Kira spoke shakily.

**"Ah, seems you are very knowledgeable. Now that you know who I am who might you be?"** Remja spoke with that smirk growing larger when he noticed the blond shaking. **"Oh? What is this? Afraid already? Things were just starting."** Taking one step forward, the ex-espada vanished, only to appear behind Kira himself, a claw to the vice-captain's throat. **"My…."**

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"Ukitake taichou!"** Kiyone's voice rang, pushing aside Sentaro to reach her captain. As she was about to speak, a hand reached out at her, pulling her back by the arm. Sentaro stepped forward, bowing slightly before rushing words out like mad.

**"Ichimaru-sama has decided to go after the Gillian by himself!"** With that said, Sentaro was kicked to the floor by the brute strength of Kiyone. Her brow twitched and she ran one hand through her hair before bowing, one foot pressed against the back of her partner's head. 

**"Vice-captain Kira has also made his own decisions as well!"** Kiyone quickly shouted out before pulled away by Sentaro who took the spotlight next.

**"He's leaving behind his orders to go find Ichimaru-sama!"** He said with haste before having Jushiro stare in shock. Who wouldn't be shocked. Ichimaru has just came back from Hueco Mundo, away from hollows, and now he wants to go scout out on one by himself. By this point Jushiro's trust in Ichimaru came to slim down slightly. And for Kira, to suddenly just leave behind his orders like that. The male was extremely loyal. It was quite the shocker to have him run out like that.

Arching one brow, Jushiro rubbed his chin in thought. **"This is beyond my power. I can't control what they wish to do. Send back up despite what vice-captain and captain Kira Izuru and Ichimaru Gin says. Make things a-"** Before his order was continued on, a hell butterfly fluttered in front of him, it's graceful black wings spreading pixie dust. Eyes widening at the message he received, Jushiro scowled slightly as the insect fluttered away. **"It's possible that the backup they will be needing has to come from the eleventh squad."**

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"My. What a treat I have. An oversized horrendous being right in front of ma face."** Ichimaru's grin grew wider as he stared up at the large Gillian. Sadly, it didn't looked too much as a Gillian. Perhaps the many shinigami that it has already consumed was taking effect. Eyes opening slightly at the monster, Ichimaru reached for the katana resting on the other side of his hip. For his zanpakuto was sealed. Not to be used until all had full trust in him.

Drawing the katana from its sheath, Ichimaru pointed the long sword towards the Gillian. Or so, the more advanced Gillian at that.

**"How disappointing Gin. No use of your zanpakuto?"**

The sudden familiar voice made Ichimaru cringe in disgust. Lowering the blade in his hands, his attention shot over to where he heard the voice. Behind him. Peering over his shoulder, Ichimaru grinned widely, licking his lips slowly at that. **"What a pleasure to be meetin' ya Aizen."** He spoke with sarcasm.

**"Ah, same to you. Now then, shall we…talk?"**

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"My. How boring. For a vice-captain in the Gotei thirteen, you surely suck. If everyone will be this easy, my task will be a breeze."** Remja spoke with a smirk before licking the blood off his claws. Not to far from him was third division vice-captain, Kira Izuru, barely standing. The blood from the side of his face trickled down slowly, dripping off his chin and into a puddle of crimson blood on the ground.

**"Don't take me too lightly."** Kira struggled to get out, holding his blade out in front of him with one arm. His eyes fixed on the iron claws the other was wearing, and a smirk slowly played on his lips.

**"Wabisuke."**

Calling the name of his zanpakuto, the sword began to extend slightly, soon to bend twice near the tip of the sword causing it to look like a 'J'.

**"Oh? What's this? You decide now to use that thing? I may not know what it does, but I know for one thing that you can't do one single thing to harm me."** Remja spoke, his ego clearly shining through before taking one step and leaping into a shunko, vanishing an appearing in front of the blond, thrusting a clawed hand out towards the other.

**"Pitiful!"** Screaming that out suddenly, Kira raised his Wabisuke, blocking the claws from piercing into his flesh. Scoffing slightly, Kira pushed himself away, making a clean cut at the enemy, only to have Remja block the sudden attack with ease. That didn't stop him. Kira knew the powers of his Wabisuke and was hoping that he indeed was to block every single little attack with those iron claws of his. So he continued to go head on, letting his blade smash against the other's claws with tremendous force.

**"Too slow!"** The ex-espada stated before lifting a leg, kicking the blond with such force towards the chest, Kira flew back. His back coming in contact with the hard wall of a building, cracking it slightly from the great power used in that kick he received.

Coughing up the slightest bit of blood, Kira looked up, smirking…and chuckling in his own little world.


	4. Chapter 4

"**I came to get you Gin."** Aizen spoke, flicking his wrist to signal the Gillian to head off.

**"I'm flattered ya came all the way here to speak wit' me. Sadly, I got a Gillian to crush."** Grinning that same grin, Ichimaru turned around ready to leave when the sudden feel of someone's hand wrapped around his arm stopped him from motioning. **"Oh?"**

**"Not just speak with you Gin. I'm here to take you back to where you belong. Where your powers will grow to no limit. A place where you can have use of your zanpakuto again."** The older male spoke, eyes fixed on Ichimaru the whole time, never breaking that some expression on his face. **"You will come with no word won't you?"**

**"Ah, that's what ya want me to do. As much as all those things sound so temptin', you've already lost my loyalty Aizen. Now if you excuse me."** Waiting for Aizen to let go of his grasp on Ichimaru's arm, that never happened. Instead, the older male pulled Ichimaru closer, until Ichimaru's back was pressed against Aizen's own body. A zanpakuto held up towards Ichimaru's throat as a sign of threat. **"Oh?"** Still keeping that slim grin of his fastened on his features, the blade against his throat was nothing that would spook him with ease.

**"Tch."** Within a split second, Aizen turned the blade away from Ichimaru's neck, tossing the zanpakuto in the direction of the Gillian. Hitting it smack in the head, the horrendous monster came to a slump, vanishing from soul society. Aizen may not look angry, but he was. He wasn't happy that Ichimaru wasn't listening to him. When he reached his peak, he was about to end Ichimaru's own life, except…the Gillian took the blow instead.

**"My. Ya killed it. Wasn't the nasty thing your foot solider? Po' thing."** Ichimaru spoke out in sarcasm before being pushed forward and away from Aizen. Stumbling slightly forward, he sheathed his katana, peering over his shoulder at Aizen once more.

**"No, I didn't kill it Gin."** A smirk played across the evil doer's lips, staring at Ichimaru as that grin of his quickly turned to a frown.

Ichimaru turned his attention back to where the Gillian had vanished. The sky suddenly ripped open again, with a new one coming in this time. Although, it was different by a tad bit. For it's whole body, was consumed by its mask. **"If I was truly shocked I'd ask a question of 'What the hell is that' but seeing that it doesn't surprise me that you've been messin' 'round with things all I can say is 'Shit'."** His grin returned as Ichimaru was forced to draw his katana once more.

**"Tsk, Gin. I wouldn't want you to kill my newest invention. I made it for a reason. Don't make it go to waste. By the ways, ultimate power is still something you desire."** Aizen spoke that with ease, no flaw, no nothing. With that said, he chuckled and took a step back. Thus, vanishing into thin air. Knowing him, he was on his way back to Hueco Mundo.

Grinning wider as Aizen left, Ichimaru turned to face the 'new invention' of Aizen's before sheathing his katana and turning on his heel to face away from it. **"Ultimate power."** Exactly what Ichimaru is trying to do? It's hard to guess.

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"What the hell did you do?!"** Remja screamed aloud, his hands weighed down by overwhelming weight. He snarled, a glare shooting up through his mask at the blond not too far from him. **"Answer me! What the hell did you do to me?!"** The question was given, the response was not. Remja was getting a bit pissed. For he's used shunko to his very best even with his claws weighing him down. Appearing only a foot away from the vice-captain, Remja raised a leg, pressing against Kira's chest with it. Hissing, he pressed harder against the blonde's chest each second.

Wincing slightly, he rose on hand to wrap it around the ankle of the Arrancar before waving his Wabisuke in his other hand. **"Your claws are made of iron. Every time my Wabisuke slices them, it doubles their weight. Then again, and even again after that. I sliced it over thirty times in one go. What do you think happened?"** Smirking just slightly before coughing up a tad bit more blood do to the pressure of the ex-espada's foot, Kira clutched tightly to his zanpakuto before pulling Remja's foot away, pushing the man away.

Struggling to keep straight due to the weight of his claws, Remja reached for his zanpakuto but was halted by the sudden lift of his master's reitsu. **''I'll remember this cutey. For the next time I see you, you're blood will be all over me."** He stuck his tongue out towards the blonde before detaching his claws and leaping away with the use of shunko.

_"Master?! Does that mean that…"_ Suddenly feeling Aizen's faint reitsu, Kira's eyes widened when it all just vanished. _"What was he doin--- Ichimaru taichou!"_ The concern for his captain grew larger. One thing that Kira knew for a fact that Aizen wouldn't come to soul society like this. But seeing that his former loyal subject, Ichimaru Gin, had left…it gave him enough reason to have come. _"Don't tell me that…."_ His heart raced, quickly allowing Wabisuke to change back, and sheathing it. The sudden image of seeing his captain leaving rushed in his mind. If not that, the sudden image of his captain dead rushed past. _"N-No, Ichimaru taichou wouldn't….he couldn't…"_ An arm wrapped around his side as Kira moved about, trying to sense even the slightest amount of his captain's reitsu.

Nothing.

**"T-taichou…"** Feeling slight tears form in his eyes, Kira scowled a bit, quickly whipping them away when suddenly…

**"Izuru, what are ya doin'...all alone?"**

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"Urgent news! Ichimaru-sama was seen in the southern position of Rukongai with Sosuke Aizen!"** Kiyone blurted out within an instant before being rammed down by her partner with such force she was sent flying across the room and nearly hitting Jushiro.

**"A new Gillian had appeared!"** Sentaro spat out just in time for an impaling foot to the face from Kiyone.

**"Ichimaru-sama was said to have allowed the monster to enter past into Seireitei!"** Kiyone rushed out the urgent news as Sentaro sat up, hands in his lap and head bowed like Kiyone.

Jushiro's eyes widened, lifting himself from his seat before pointing towards the door. **"Kiyone, inform the general! Sentaro, send troops out in search of Ichimaru Gin and bring him down! By all means, find him before Kira Izuru does!"** Ordering his two subordinates around, Jushiro himself left the room.  
**  
[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"My Ikkaku-san, did you have to make him wet his pants? He's just here to deliver some news. No need to make him scream for his mother. His voice isn't pretty when it's screeching."** Yumichika flipped his hair, staring at the scene in front of him. Rewind a bit shall we?

Guy runs yelling something about eleventh squad, help, and Ichimaru Gin. Guy runs into Ikkaku. Guy asks Ikkaku if bald was the new style. Ikkaku beats him to a bloody pulp.

**"P-Please! I bring message from Ukitake taichou!"** Yes, that 'guy' was sadly…Sentaro. The man was nearly smashed to a billion pieces.

He flailed his arms before being dropped to the ground by Ikkaku with a thud.

**"Then spit it out already!"** Ikkaku demanded, crossing his arms as his head gleamed in the sunlight.

**"The Gillian has transformed! Eleventh squad is to bring back up to the thirteenth squad to bring it down! Part of Eleventh division is asked to...find Ichimaru Gin, and cut him down..."**


	5. Chapter 5

The shock on their faces shown greatly. The two members of the eleventh squad sucked at their teeth before looking at each other. **"Hoy! We'll go after Gin."** Typical Ikkaku for you. Always going for the challenge. Even so, his abilities are captain standards. His skills does surpass his own lieutenant, but that normally doesn't mean that he could crush Ichimaru Gin with just that brute strength of his.

**"Ikkaku-san! Ukitake taichou has already headed out and ordered a few troops from our squad to take down Ichimaru Gin. There is really no need for yo-"** Before Sentaro finished his sentence in protest he was grasped by his shirt to be glared down by the intense eyes of Ikkaku.

**"Oh?"** The only thing that Ikkaku said before having poor Sentaro shake in his legs.

**"Ah, Ikkaku-san…if Ukitake has this under control then we can go check out the Gillian. After all, it's a new one."** Yumichika spoke, a hand resting atop of his zanpakuto. Eyes trailing over to his partner, he watched as Ikkaku let go of the man and smirked for himself.

**"A Gillian doesn't compare to a goddamn captain does it?"** Was Ikkaku's smart response.

Yes, the man with abnormal strength is just like his captain. Always hunting out for the strong instead of the weak. That's just how things were.

**"….Ikkaku-san, ar-"** Yumichika's sentence was quickly let up by the sudden booming voice that bounced back from the walls of the buildings around them.

**"No, I think I got Ichimaru under control. Call back your captain runt. The guy's my kill."** The vicious smile fastened tightly to his features, his stance high and mighty. And with only one eye to use, it can still scare down an army.

**"Kenpachi-taichou!"**

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

_"T-Taichou. But why couldn't I….I should've been able to…"_ Feeling just a bit overjoyed that his captain was alright, the blond stared up at the man atop the building, hovering over him in the distance.

**"Oh? What were ya cryin' 'bout Izuru?"** Asking that question out in the open, Ichimaru watched at Kira turned his back, trembled slightly while trying to wipe the rest of the tears away from his eyes. Slowly, the captain rose from his crouched position, leaping down to end up behind his vice-captain. An arm rested upon the other's shoulder as he leaned down, getting a glance of the male's face. **"Hrm?"**

His heart raced faster, mind going a blaze, face turning the slightest shade of pink when his captain came in contact with him. _"W-Why am I crying to begin with…"_ Confused. The boy was confused with his own feelings, not knowing and knowing the cause of his tears at the same time. But it wasn't something that Kira could accept in his mind. **"I-I…"** Not having enough gut to finish the last portion of his sentence, Kira covered his mouth, only to cough up a small amount of blood still due to the ex-espada from before.

**"Eh?"** Raising one brow at Kira's unfinished sentence, he only let his arm slip away from the boy and took a step back when the blond began to cough up a bit of blood. **"Po' thing. What seems to be the matter?"** A grin on his face stayed, only to soften just a tad bit to grow some comfort for his vice-captain.

Removing the hand from his mouth, Kira licked the slightest bit of blood off his lips and swallowed what was left in his mouth. _"No."_ That one word echoed through his mind. _"I can't tell him a thing."_ Nothing at all. _"I can't let him know how weak I am."_ Pathetic. But, it was one thing for sure…you shouldn't lie either.

**"No need to tell me, Aizen already told me everythin'. A pity."** A smirk fastened on his lips, eyes glaring at the young.

The mentioning of Aizen made Kira's legs go weak. They shook slightly as the blond peered over his shoulder at his captain. What was he? Good or bad? Shinigami or not? That was only another question that was left to confuse his mind more than it was already doing. **"T-Taichou…what's the meaning of this?"**

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"General!"** Kiyone shouted out, busting through the doors of the meeting room as eyes scanned the many captains that were inside. Quickly dropping to her knee, Kiyone gripped the sleeve of her ware, and avoided eye contact with any. **"I bring urgent news about Ichimaru Gin! It may be possible that Ichimaru Gin has joined forces with Sosuke Aizen once again! On top of that, a new Gillian has appeared! It's powers are beyond our knowledge so far!"** She quickly said what was needed and looked up at all of those that stared at her in shock. 

**"What is the meaning of this?!"** Soifon shouted out over the whispers and mutters in the group. **"One that can't be trusted before shouldn't have been trusted now! We were blind to have allowed Gin back into soul society!"** Bluntly yelling out her harsh words, the captain took a step forwards towards the exit before another voice halted her.

**"Where are you going…Soifon?"** The general spoke in a rasp voice.

**"To find Ichimaru Gin that is."** Was her solid reply. Turning a heel to face the general, she crossed her arms and stood high and mighty with the most stern look resting on her features.

**"Our focus will be on the Gillian. Whatever Aizen is planning, surely Gin is just a pawn in his game. Think about it. The one causing the destruction was the Gillian and the few hollows to begin with. Gin was said to have gone to take down the Gillian. Sosuke Aizen appears in thin air and tries to bring Gin back to their side when everything was completely fine without Gin to have begun with. The sudden need for Ichimaru Gin had a purpose. If you think hardly about it th-"** His sentence was cut off by someone else.

**"…Ichimaru Gin was just used as a distraction?"** Toshiro finished the last of the speech as the general nodded at his guess. The youngest division captain, clutched his zanpakuto with great force, gritting his teeth along with it. _"Sosuke Aizen, just what are you planning?!"_

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"…lessen the number on interference from Soul Society."**

The words that Ichimaru spoke was stained with nothing more than evil itself. It was a shocker. Kira was left standing there, not knowing what to do. If he was supposed to draw his sword up against his own captain, if he even cared about such a man like him. It was too much. It pained him greatly to see his captain convert back with Aizen, the hollows. **"W-Why? Ichimaru taichou…w-why?"** A hand rested on his zanpakuto, gripping onto it tightly yet he still shook with such intensity.

No one was there for him to follow orders anymore. The captain that he aided so many times. The captain that he saved from execution. The captain that meant more than he thought. It was too much to have go and treat such a person as an enemy. It couldn't be done. Kira just couldn't do it. Not to his captain. Or so, former captain once again.

**"Power lil' Izuru."** Ichimaru spoke, reaching for the katana resting on the opposite hip from his zanpakuto. Although, before he was able to reach for the katana, the sudden release of reitsu drew forth. Such great reitsu at that. None other than…

**"Yo."**

Zaraki Kenpachi.

The great reitsu released caused Kira to drop to his knees. The reitsu was strong. Heavy enough that it was difficult for him to breath. What was he to do though? Nothing. Kira could do nothing. He couldn't do anything really. Nothing he COULD do would be effective anyways. With the reitsu holding him down or not, Kira would still be unable to move. Drawing his sword in front of his captain was is something Kira feared. He just couldn't do it.


	6. Chapter 6

"**Yumichika! You suck! Step aside! I'll show you how it's done!"** Drawing his zanpakuto, Ikkaku pointed towards the improved Gillian with a smirk.

Yumichika bounced back, scowling slightly before wiping a bit of sweat from the side of his face. **"For an ugly thing…it's really brute."** Sheathing his zanpakuto as Ikkaku stepped forward, he watched as a few others advanced towards the Gillian as well. **"No. Stay back. This is Ikkaku's fight. One on one and that's it."** That was a rule in the eleventh squad. Fight one on one to the death.

**"But Yumichika-sama!"** One of the shinigami's called out in protest. He was greeted with a glare from Yumichika, and only took a step back as he understood what the male wanted.

_"Be careful…Ikkaku-san."_ Worried for his friend, Yumichika stood tall, trying his best to not show the concern on his facial expression anywhere. Instead, he tried to look as supportive and as stern as one can get.

**"You can do it Baldy-chan!"** The sudden petite voice from the vice-captain of the eleventh squad nearly scared poor Yumichika to death. Instead, he only stumbled forward a bit, peering at his shoulder to see the sudden pink haired girl rest on his shoulder carefree.

**"Yachiru fukutaicho!"** Yumikchika squealed out before ending up with a clonk on the head by the vice-captain.

**"Quiet Yumi-Yumi-chan!"** The vice-captain yelled out to shut Ayasegawa up. And yet it worked. **"Ikkaku needs to concentrate."** Eyes slipping away from all that hyper inside of her small built body, Kusajishi stared with concern up at Madarame. No, she wasn't concerned about him. _"Ken-chan…be careful."_

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

**"My, what a spook you gave to my fukutaicho here. May he get an apology, Zaraki-kun?"** Speaking with sarcasm, Gin gripped tightly to the katana on his hip, drawing it and pointing it out towards the larger man. Peering over his shoulder, Gin shot a glare towards the blond. It wasn't a glare to scare him off though. It was different. **"Izuru, I recommend that you leave. I wouldn't want ya to end up dead."**

_"D-Dead?! N-No…I don't want to…I don't want to…"_ Izuru quickly pushed himself off the ground, fighting against the two heavy reitsu pulling him down. **"…I don't want to die!"** Shouting that out, the blond swiftly made a run for it, rounding the corner, and continuing to run. Running for his life. Running like he has never done so before.

**"Funny how you let him go when you were planning on cutting him down yourself, Ichimaru."** Zaraki bluntly said, drawing his zanpakuto and pointing it towards Gin. A smirk played on his lips, tilting his head slightly. **"Is this some kind of joke Gin? You can never cut me using a mere katana."**

**"Oh? Who said I was goin' ta cut down my fukutaicho? I sensed someone commin' so I got ready to attack the intruder."** Telling a complete little lie, Gin licked his lips in joy, staring at the larger man with that grin of his. **"No, no. I don't plan on cutting you at all. Think 'bout it. You're hear wastin' time with me when all yer subordinates are out fightin' the real threat. I'm just here to keep ya occupied Zaraki-kun."** Lifting the katana to his mouth, Gin allowed his tongue to trail along the length of the blade before using shunko and ending up beside Zaraki. **"So ya see, I'm not who you're lookin' fo'."**

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

A Gillian that has its mask which consumes it's entire body. What kin of monster did Sosuke make exactly? One thing is for sure though, its reitsu is weak. Very weak at that. But its defense was great. Due to the fact that it's consuming spirit particles to constantly heal any damages done to its body. Just like the bount. Sosuke Aizen's research on the bount allowed him to create such a thing. Not only that, but the spirit particles it consumes will soon build up greatly to the point where…boom….it will explode. With a radius so great. It's no wonder that this thing doesn't…attack. It just sits there getting attacked and gathering spirit particles with every attack inflicted.

**"What the hell is this thing?!"** Madarame complained, leaping back from an attack and watching as the crack in its mask healed up. Blinking twice, he stumbled backwards a bit into Ayasegawa. **"Feh…"**

Fast light feet, scurried about on the ground, ending up on a building hovering over Madarame and the others. **"What's going on? Why isn't anyone attacking?"** Toshiro's voice boomed, glaring down at the few troops around the new Gillian.

**"WHY THE HELL SHOULD WE ATTACK IF IT DOESN'T ATTACK?! IT'S PRACTICALLY HARMLESS!"** Screeching that up at Toshiro while shaking a fist, Ikkaku was greeted with a foot to a face when Toshiro leaped down from the building. Hands clutching his nose swiftly, Madarame stumbled back and pointed a finger at the captain. **"W-WHAT THE HELL?!"**

**"I never asked for you to scream at me like a mad man!"** Was Toshiro's response until the Gillian suddenly groaned. Eyes fixing onto the thing, he rose one brow and clutched to his zanpakuto. **"It doesn't attack you say?"** Grip tightening on his zanpakuto, Toshiro went into thought. _"Why wouldn't it attack? What exactly does it d-"_ Before his thoughts were complete a disturbing voice broke in.

**"Did you not hear me the first time?! Yes, it doesn't attack!"** Madarame spat out. Such a loud person isn't he? Well Toshiro needed to find a way to shut him up, so that's why there is officially Toshiro's shoe in Madarame's mouth. The End.

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

_"W-Why? I don't get it. He came back…now he's…he's…"_ His steps slowed, Izuru couldn't take it. He didn't understand why his captain would do such a thing. It pained him to have figured that his captain was now, again, a traitor like before.

Clenching his hands into fists, Izuru looked back to where he came from. Sure, he was now far away from where his captain and Zaraki was…but he was still able to feel the reitsu pour out of the two like crazy. _"No…I'm not upset because of that. I'm upset because…"_ Eyes falling down towards the ground, he bit on his lower lip in sorrow. _"He came back, I supported him. I saved him from execution. I kept him alive. All because of the fact that I…I think I…maybe it's because I…"_ Staring up at the endless road ahead him, Izuru turned on his heel, facing back to where the battle ground was. **"…because I ache for him…"** His very thoughts finished aloud.

All the times that his head spun, all those times that he felt his heart race. Those feelings that burned inside him. It all led to the fact that he indeed had deep feelings for his captain. Ones that he never thought he had. So now, those feelings were causing him great pain. _"I'm apart of Soul Society…Ichimaru taichou is no longer apart of what I am. He's to be…killed."_ Not believing that he actually thought about the death of his captain, Izuru felt the shake in his legs. **"N-No…"**

Eyes widening slightly when he focused his vision towards where Gin and Zaraki was to be, Izuru took one step forward in advance. Then another. Then another. Soon, soon he was running at a fair pace. After a while he was running for his life. Running back to where he came from. Running back to his captain. To save him? To kill him? Izuru had no idea. All he knew was that he wanted to get there. Get there quick enough.

**"Ichimaru taichou!"**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Stay in one place! I'll make one swing and it'll be all over!"** Zaraki cried out, holding up his nameless zanpakuto, and making another swing towards Gin. Pouring a bit of reiatsu into the blade to get it to move faster. Although it was still a failure.

It does not matter how brute you are. If your attacks aren't fast enough to keep up with your enemy then you will never be able to cut them down. This was what was happening now. Zaraki's great brute strength has nothing against Gin's speed. It's only a fact that Gin himself tries his hardest to dodge to begin with. Without having a zanpakuto and for the fact that he, himself, does not wish to be injured.

"**Oh?"** Cocking his head towards the side before using shunko to quickly dodge the blade that was swung by Zaraki. **"Why would I stay still? I wouldn't want to die. And as ya said earlier, a katana against ya would be no use now would it? All I'm left wit' is runnin' around Zaraki-kun."** Gin's grin grew wider, staying in one stance before a sudden sting was inflicted towards his arm. Eyes darting up to where Zaraki was located before, the captain wasn't there. A frown found a way onto Gin's features, peering over his shoulder at the other.

Blood stained his sleeve, the liquid sliding down the length of his arm before dripping to the ground and sinking into the dirt. **"My…I didn't see that coming."** Gin spoke without a care in the world, before turning around, and licking his lips as that slim smile smacked itself back onto his visage. **"Y'ain't nice Zaraki-kun."** Turning around his whole body to face Zaraki, Gin pointed his katana up towards the other.

"**Oh? Just trying to hurry and finish you off so I can get moving. Who said I'd be nice? EH?!" **Holding up his zanpakuto to point at Gin as well, Zaraki's wicked smirk grew, curling at the corners of his mouth. Taking one step forward, Zaraki made a clean run towards Gin with intense speed, smashing his blade down towards the other until something unexpected happened. Zaraki's eyes widened at what he saw.

"**Leave! Zaraki! You are most needed near the east wall! GO!"**

Ukitake, Jushiro. He has arrived at the scene, now having his zanpakuto up against Zaraki's, clearly nullifying the attack from harming Gin. It's not that Jushiro is protecting Gin, he just needs to try and get Zaraki moving off towards the east wall immediately before anything bad happens.

Taking a step back, Zaraki frowned a bit. He wasn't pleased that his battle was rudely interrupted. **"Tch. I was in the middle of something Ukitake."** Zaraki bluntly said, taking a few more steps back and sheathing his zanpakuto. **"There better be something going on in the east wall. It better entertain me more than this battle has."**

"**Oh? Ya sayin' I'm boring Zaraki-kun?"** Gin questioned, that grin of his seemingly curling every moment or so. **"And Jushiro, it's rude at have yer back turned towards an enemy ne?"** Holding up the katana, Gin poked it slightly at the back of thirteenth squad captain. **"Ya see? Ya coulda been dead right there."** Speaking playfully as he watched Jushiro turn, leaping away after being lightly poked by the blade.

"**Don't joke with me Ichimaru, Gin!"** Spitting out the word swiftly, Jushiro's grip on both his zanpakutos grew tighter. Eyes glaring with such intent at the other, he saw out of the corners of his eyes, Zaraki taking his leave on the spot.

"**Ah. No more jokin' then. Lets…chat."** That was Gin's reply, which clearly caught Jushiro off guard slightly. Making the other man a bit confused.

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

Eyes widening, Toshiro leaped back from his last swing at the Gillian and sucked at his teeth. _"I see…it's just like those Bount from a while ago. No matter how much I damage it, it repairs itself using the spirit particles in Soul Society!"_ Hitting the right note in an instant, Toshiro chuckled slightly. Although, one thing still bothered him. _"But why would Aizen send something like this? It's practically useless…"_ Watching as the beast repaired itself after Toshiro's previous blow, he held out one arm to signal the others to stop attacking.

"**Something the matter Hitsugaya Taichou?"** Ayasegawa questioned, looking over at the captain with a rather confused look resting upon his features.

"**Something isn't right."** Was Toshiro's only reply as his stern eyes fixed itself on the beast, trying abnormally hard to figure out what the purpose of the thing was. What it did. Why it was sent. When things would begin to turn for the worse.

**[ xx o xx o xx o **

"**Bumu."** Gin spoke, his right hand fluttering open to imitate the sound he made. The grin on his face remained, his eyes opening slightly to get a better view of Jushiro's features. He was indeed shocked to have heard the horrid plans The purpose of the Gillian. Although, not just Jushiro was shocked.

"_N-Nani?"_ One hand rose, digging his fingers deep into his blond hair. He was confused, lost. Kira, Izuru didn't believe what he heard. That his captain would participate in such an act. Yes, he was there for the whole thing. Not there at the scene, but close by. His back was pressed against a wall not too far from where the commotion took place. Although, now he wishes that he had never gone back to find his taichou. All that was given to him was horrid news. News that caused his mind and heart to twist dreadfully.

"_Impossible. Ichimaru taichou wouldn't…couldn't! I'm positive! I trusted this man, been loyal to this man to a point that I saved him from execution! It was because I knew he wouldn't turn on us again! Or maybe…"_ His thoughts stopped for a second, his eyes saddening as they dropped to the ground. _"…my mind has tricked me into thinking that."_ Slamming a fist against the wall that his back has been resting on, Izuru pushed himself away from the wall, taking one step in advance before leaping up on a rooftop to try to get towards the east wall as quickly as possible.

"_That monster. I can't let him trick me again." _Twice it has happened. Being tricked by his taichou was painful. The first incident was before Gin left to Hueco Mundo. Where the man promised that his plans weren't going to hurt Hinamori, Momo. In the end they did. The second time was current. How Gin played mind games to get Izuru to help him out of execution. But now he knew the truth, Gin never came back to Soul Society because he was tired of not being recognized. It was all apart of a genius plan that finally bloomed into action. Gin has never fully returned to Soul Society…he was always a part of Hueco Mundo no matter how much Izuru didn't want to believe it.

"_I will prevent this plan from reaching its goal. Right now, I have two things to do, and only two. Deliver the message to those in the eastern wall, and to treat Gin how he should be treated. As an enemy."_ The last few words made Izuru's steps became more violent. Because no matter how much he's trying to treat Gin like an enemy, he can't. Or so he struggles to do so. After all, the heart wants what it wants.

"**YOOHOO!"**

The sudden voice from out of the blue startled Izuru in an instant. Causing the blond to halt and look upwards at who it was. Eyes widening at the sight, he quickly leaped back as the being crashed down in front of him.

"**I'm back love!"**

Hirovok, Remja.


End file.
